One Dead More
One Dead More is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fifty-seventh case of Mysteries of the Past (Season 4) and the two-hundred twenty-eighth case overall. It takes place in the Capitol Peak district of Concordia. Plot Upon Constable Ramirez's report of a murder on the river shore, Maddie and the player rushed there and found baker Albertina Thenard stabbed to death. Mid-investigation, resistance fighter Enzo Jonas claimed that the victim flourished under Mayor Lawson's rule. Later, the team had to stop a hungry mob from looting the victim's bakery. The team then found Talmadge Baldwin's daughter turned single mother Adelia Baldwin guilty of the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Adelia said that when she delivered bread to wealthy customers for the victim, Albertina also forced her to become a prostitute for the clients by threatening to take her son Paris if she did not comply. Despite her services earning more money for Albertina, Adelia still received no pay. Desperate to escape, Adelia knocked Albertina out with a wine bottle and stabbed her with a knife multiple times. Judge Umbright unsympathetically sentenced her to 15 years in jail. Post-trial, Maddie vowed to review the sentences once they brought down Lawson's regime. Evie then told Maddie and the player that Katherine Woolf had gone missing. She directed the team to the riverbank, where they found her coat which (per Rose) was stepped on by a member of the Justice Corps. They talked to Inspector Jaubert, who said that he had caught her distributing flyers advertising the resistance and that he was going to the homeless shelter in the Crystal Palace to catch more rebels. The team then rushed to the shelter to warn Enzo, but they were only able to find a guillotine model which proved that the Corps were planning a mass execution. After the discovery, they found Enzo with resistance leader Giulietta Capecchi, who they proceeded to warn. After Enzo admitted to stealing the model, he and Giulietta said that the Corps were planning to hold the mass execution of Lawson's political enemies in two weeks. Furthermore, Lawson was planning to announce it at the upcoming Justice Day celebrations. Enzo and Giulietta then went into hiding. Meanwhile, Isaac and the player helped to give Paris and Albertina's child servant Colette a home by matching their adoption profile with Marla de Paradis, getting Isaac and Marla to partially reconcile in the process. Back aboard the airship, the team vowed to save Katherine and stop the mass execution. Summary Victim *'Albertina Thenard' (found stabbed to death on the river shore) Murder Weapon *'Knife' Killer *'Adelia Baldwin' Suspects IJaubertMOTPPC228.png|Inspector Jaubert ColetteMOTPP.png|Colette JValeanMOTPP.png|John Valean EJonasMOTPP.png|Enzo Jonas ABaldwinMOTPPC228.png|Adelia Baldwin Quasi-suspect(s) EHollowayProf2MOTP.png|Evie Holloway MdeParadisMOTPQC228.png|Marla de Paradis Killer's Profile *The killer drinks Château Piquette. *The killer reads Victor Hugo. *The killer sings. *The killer is under 25. *The killer has dark hair. Crime Scenes C228CS1A.png|Riverbank C228CS1B.png|Pavement C228CS2A.png|Victim's Bakery C228CS2B.png|Bakery Oven C228CS3A.png|Homeless Camp C228CS3B.png|Tents Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Riverbank. (Clues: Trash Can, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Inspector Jaubert; Victim identified: Albertina Thenard) *Ask Inspector Jaubert for more information regarding the victim. (Prerequisite: Riverbank investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Victim's Bakery) *Investigate Victim's Bakery. (Prerequisite: Jaubert interrogated; Clues: Ripped Fabric, Cash Register) *Examine Ripped Fabric. (Result: Rag Doll; New Suspect: Colette) *Return the doll to Colette. (Prerequisite: Rag Doll unraveled) *Examine Cash Register. (Result: Silver Spoon) *Examine Silver Spoon. (Result: Engraved Spoon; New Suspect: John Valean) *Talk to John Valean about the victim. (Prerequisite: Engraved Spoon unraveled) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Wrapped Knife Knife) *Analyze Knife. (03:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Knife; Attribute: The killer reads Victor Hugo) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks Château Piquette) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Question Enzo Jonas about the victim. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Homeless Camp; Profile updated: Enzo drinks Château Piquette) *Investigate Homeless Camp. (Prerequisite: Enzo interrogated; Clues: Sack of Coal, Police Bludgeon) *Examine Sack of Coal. (Result: Bloody Medal) *Analyze Bloody Medal. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer sings; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Pavement; Profile updated: Colette sings) *Investigate Pavement. (Prerequisite: Bloody Medal analyzed; Clues: Locked Basket, Ledger) *Examine Locked Basket. (Result: Bread Basket Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Police Ticket) *Question Inspector Jaubert about the message he left for the victim. (Prerequisite: Police Ticket unraveled; Profile updated: Jaubert drinks Château Piquette and reads Victor Hugo) *Examine Ledger. (Result: Obituary) *Analyze Obituary. (12:00:00) *Tell Colette that her mother has passed away. (Prerequisite: Obituary analyzed) *Examine Police Bludgeon. (Result: T. Baldwin; New Suspect: Adelia Baldwin) *Ask Adelia Baldwin if she's seen the victim at the homeless camp. (Prerequisite: T. Baldwin decoded; Profile updated: Adelia drinks Château Piquette) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Bakery Oven. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Framed Photo, Lockpick Kit, Broken Machinery) *Examine Framed Photo. (Result: Enzo Jonas) *Confront Enzo about the victim being his mother. (Prerequisite: Enzo Jonas identified; Profile updated: Enzo reads Victor Hugo and sings) *Examine Lockpick Kit. (Result: Grey Powder) *Examine Grey Powder. (Result: Glass Dust) *Confront John Valean about breaking into the bakery. (Prerequisite: Glass Dust identified under microscope; Profile updated: John drinks Château Piquette, reads Victor Hugo and sings) *Examine Broken Machinery. (Result: Machine) *Analyze Machine. (09:00:00) *Question Adelia about the broken baking machine. (Prerequisite: Machine analyzed; Profile updated: Adelia reads Victor Hugo and sings) *Investigate Tents. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Open Book, Pile of Clothing) *Examine Open Book. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is under 25) *Examine Pile of Clothing. (Result: Bloody Bottle) *Analyze Bloody Bottle. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has dark hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Final Judgment (3/6). (No stars) Final Judgment (3/6) *See what is Evie's emergency. (Available after unlocking Final Judgment) *Investigate Riverbank. (Prerequisite: Evie interrogated; Clue: Ripped Fabric) *Examine Ripped Fabric. (Result: Katherine's Coat Shoeprint) *Analyze Shoeprint. (09:00:00) *Ask Inspector Jaubert if he knows of Katherine's disappearance. (Prerequisite: Shoeprint analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Tents. (Prerequisite: Jaubert interrogated; Clue: Guillotine Model) *Examine Guillotine Model. (Result: Guillotine Inscription) *Warn Enzo about the mass execution. (Prerequisite: Guillotine Inscription unraveled) *Ask Adelia about her son. (Available after unlocking Final Judgment; Reward: Heirloom Necklace) *Investigate Victim's Bakery. (Prerequisite: Adelia interrogated; Clue: Safebox) *Examine Safebox. (Result: Birth Certificates) *Analyze Birth Certificates. (06:00:00) *Talk to Marla de Paradis about adopting the children. (Prerequisite: Birth Certificates analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *This is one of the cases in which the killer has to be interrogated once again during the Additional Investigation. *The case contains multiple references to the novel Les Misérables and the musical based on it. **The title is a reference to "One Day More", a song from the musical. **The victim as well as the suspects are references to various characters from the novel. **The novel's author, Victor Hugo, is mentioned in one of the killer's attributes. **Parodies of "Castle on a Cloud" and "Do You Hear the People Sing?" are sung during the case. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Mysteries of the Past Category:Capitol Peak